Aptitude Test
The Aptitude Test is a yearly assessment taken by every 16 year old. Examination The Examination itself is taken by drinking a water-like serum which causes the initiate to hallucinate, during the hallucination they get two choices; knives or cheese (in the book but in the movie it’s meat) Ceremony Choosing Ceremony is a ceremony where test-takers must choose which faction they will enter into. They can either leave their family and choose an entirely new faction or they can stay with them. Their Aptitude Test result is usually taken into account by the takers, but the final decision is left up to them. Administration Test The tests are administered every year to children reaching the age of sixteen which is considered adulthood in Divergent. The test cannot be administered by a member of the teenager's own faction, so the volunteer test evaluators usually consist of eight Abnegation, who test the non-Abnegation teenagers, with two evaluators from the other four factions to test the two Abnegation-born ones, since ten tests are taken simultaneously. One non-Abnegation test evaluate is Tori, who is Dauntless and performs Tris' test. Rooms There are 10 rooms for aptitude tests. Two from each faction are called in at a time. The administrators are mostly Abnegation volunteers, but there is one Erudite and one Dauntless(Tori) to do the Abnegation, as the rules state that you can not be tested by someone from your own faction. Simulation In the simulation, Tori's voice is used, as she is the administrator of Tris's test. When asked to choose between the knife and the cheese, the Dauntless choose the knife, while the Amity choose the cheese. Beatrice In Beatrice Prior's case she refuses to choose either and submits to the dog that occurs, an Erudite response, and when a child appears and the dog runs at her, Beatrice throws herself at the dog - a Dauntless and Abnegation response. Another simulation scenario includes one on a bus where a burnt (scarred) man reading a newspaper asks you if you know the man featured on the front page, the one responsible for his problem. The Abnegation, being selfless as they are, admit to knowing the culprit to help the man, the Candor would also do this as they value honesty. The Divergent will most likely deny knowing the man. Results If the test in inconclusive, resulting in the elimination of only three or less factions, the taker is either a Divergent or knows what to do in order to appear as one. In Tris' case, only two were eliminated, with the other three being inconclusive as well because of her contradicting decisions and her refusal to make a choice in the beginning, ending up with an equal apr aptitude test, and only have aptitude for two factions. The results that the teenagers could have *Abnegation - They are considered selfless. *Amity - They value kindness, nature, and peace. *Candor - They feel the truth should be shared and refuse to lie, black and white thinking. *Dauntless - They are considered brave and daring. *Erudite - They are considered curious and intelligent. *Divergent - They don't fit into the faction society, and therefore threaten the faction system. Less able to be controlled. Although, being Divergent was originally supposed to be a good thing. Which faction did you get? Category:Examinations and Tests Category:Events